Heart2Heart
by milkshakelvr
Summary: Kori and Dick hated each other with a passion and Kori exchanges emails, for a school assignment, with a guy and she starts to fall for him. What does Dick have to do with any of this? Well, isn't it obvious? T for language. Everyone's POV
1. Chapter 1 Redone

Okay here is another story. I had this on my computer for awhile, but I was trying to make it longer, but with school made it go slow. So now it's up. I go this idea from one of my favorite books:

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, or _Perfect Stangers

* * *

_

I am in English class… a very boring English class. I'm Kori Anders and I am a junior in JCHS, or Jump City High School. Our class just got an assignment. Our teacher just set up a program called a Soul2Soul or something like that.

"Okay, class, keep writing to your Heart2Heart partner!" whatever-her-face said.

_Ooops_, Kori thought. _What do you write to someone that you don't know_? I looked at my best friend, Rachel's computer. Hers was tuned off and she was reading.

"Rach you're done?!?!" I said.

"Yeah," she looks at my computer, "you're not," she stated.

"No shit, Sherlock" I replied sarcastically and she rolled her eyes at me. "How did you finish so fast?"

"I just said what was on my mind. It isn't that hard," she retorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you're a person that speaks her mind, I'm not," I replied

"Come on, it is not that hard. Just type what you're feeling right now." And with that she returned to her book.

_Damnit thanks for the help, Rach._

So I typed:

**I have no idea why the teachers are making us do this. This is what we have friends for. To tell about ourselves and what we are feeling. Not to a complete stranger, no offence. But this is for a grade, so here it goes.**

**So about myself: I am a junior, my favorite color is purple and I love mint chocolate ice cream. THERE! Happy?**

**Kor-**

"Remember people… make sure your identity is kept anonymous!!!" my teacher reminded

_God she makes this sound like it is something mysterious and secret. Great: a pen name …_ she thought while deleting Kor… _how about…_ she typed in **Starfire**_. There!!! _She smiled and clicked 'send.' I laughed at how Rachel uncharacteristically scrambled to look like she was doing something when the teacher was coming. She was known for her good grades and one stupid assignment (to her) isn't going to ruin it.

I saw her, from the corner of my eye, read the email that replied to her last one. I hope that her email didn't consist of three sentences, saying how this is stupid, waste of time assignment and she rather be reading. Then I again, she always did speak he mind, or in this case type her mind and I know her better than anyone.

_Yep, she probably did._ I saw her thinking face and she started to type something, but the bell rang.

* * *

**with Rachel**

_What a waste of time, I rather be reading _while she did this assignment for this Heart 2 Heart.

She typed:

**I think this is stupid. It's a waste of time. I rather be reading.**

She thought a moment. What's-her-face said keep it anonymous. So for the closing she typed:

**Raven**

She just got that from the poem she was reading: The Raven. Then she opened her book just after she looked at Kori. She looked distressed. _Oh well.. in 3… 2… 1…_

"Rach you're done?!?!" she said.

"Yeah," I take a peek at her computer, "you're not," I stated.

"No shit, Sherlock" she replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes; she reads to much into things… I think she feels pressured or something "How did you finish so fast?"

"I just said what was on my mind. It isn't that hard," I said. _Duh, Kori._

"But you're a person that speaks her mind I'm not," she replied. She looked a little crestfallen.

"Come on, it is not that hard. Just type what you're feeling right now." Then I return to my book.

I saw her type a little. Then she paused when what's-her-face said something"

"Remember people… make sure your identity is kept anonymous!!!"

I saw her delete **_kor_** and she put **_Starfire_** instead. Then she clicked 'send' with a smile.

Then I saw the teacher coming by so I put down my book and turn the computer on and pretended to be typing something, when I realized that I got a reply back:

**I'm sorry to hear that. I think that this could be a way to make new friends even though we aren't supposed to know each other. I think this is a way to express your feelings to someone you don't know. Since you don't know this person, you feel free to tell the other person anything without being judged on anything.**

**Anyway, I'm a junior and I think I'm pretty funny. I love to make people laugh. I love the color green and I'm a vegetarian.**

**I hope that you will reply back to me even though you think this is stupid.**

**Beast Boy : )**

_Hmm, _thought Raven. She started to type back a response but the bell rang.

* * *

**with Richard**

I am in my English class ultimately bored. I'm just staring at my computer screen and then I hear and bunch of keyboard typing. I look over to my left and I see one of my best friend's Garfield Logan, frowning and reading his email. See, we have this project, Heart2Heart or some shit like that and we are supposed to dump our stress, thought and feelings to one person over this stupid e-mail thing. So here I sit, Richard Grayson, junior at JCHS, ultimately bored in this class.

What do I type? thought Richard. Then he heard the 'bing' of incoming email.

He read:

**I have no idea why the teachers are making us do this. This is what we have friends for. To tell about ourselves and what we are feeling. Not to a complete stranger, no offence. But this is for a grade, so here it goes. **

**So about myself: I am a junior, my favorite color is purple and I love mint chocolate ice cream. THERE! Happy? **

**Starfire **

Hmm, he thought. _At least I know it is a girl… or it could be a gay guy…Do I respond?_ I see Gar is…

"DONE!!! How could you be done?" Richard asked his best friend with disbelief.

"Well, I do have a deep side, y'know," Gar replied in his defense.

"Right…. And I'm the hottest guy in school. OH WAIT! That's true. How 'bout 'and I could get any girl here to date me'?" he asked Gar.

"But you can get any girl here to date you," Gar replied.

"Not everyone," Richard mumbled.

"OH YEAH, Miss... Korina... Anders," Gar said, laughing. Richard thought of a come open his mouth and the bell rang.

I didn't even get to reply. I'll do it in computer class. Richard thought.

* * *

**with Gar**

I'm sitting next to my best friend Dick, in English class, excited for this assignment and that was saying something. I never liked school work, but I looking forward to this one for some reason.

So I'm sitting there getting ready to type something when the '_bing'_ of incoming email…. um…. '_binged.' _So opened my inbox and read the email.

It read:

**I think this is stupid. It's a waste of time. I rather be reading. **

**Raven **

_Raven? I don't know of a Raven here in the junior class… _Gar thought to himself. _"Keep it __anonymous,"_ Gar remembered the teacher saying. _Oh… I get it. _Then Gar went back to the message and immediately was put down in his eagerness to do this assignment. His partner didn't like the assignment. _Great_. _Hmm… I hope I can change this person's mind. _

So he typed, exactly why he liked this assignment:

**I'm sorry to hear that. I think that this could be a way to make new friends even though we aren't supposed to know each other. I think this is a way to express your feelings to someone you don't know. Since you don't know this person, you feel free to tell the other person anything without being judged on anything.**

**Anyway, I'm a junior and I think I'm pretty funny. I love to make people laugh. I love the color green and I'm a vegetarian.**

**I hope that you will reply back to me even though you think this is stupid.**

**Beast Boy : )**

_There!!! Awesome. _

Then Gar took a look at Richard. He was reading his email, but it looks like he didn't send one, from what the person wrote to him. He looked back to his computer so Dick wouldn't think I was peeking. As I looked back to my computer, his eyes widened in surprise.

"DONE!!! How could you be done?" he asked me.

"Well, I do have a deep side, y'know," I said back.

"Right…. And I'm the hottest guy in school. OH WAIT! That's true. How 'bout 'and I could get any girl here to date me'?" he responded. I was a little put off at his comment, saying that it was shallow, at least that what I thought he was saying, but then I thought a bit.

"But you can get any girl here to date you," I countered, confusingly.

"Not everyone," he murmured under his breath. Then it hit me.

"OH YEAH," I said. The one girl who despises Dick's guts because of what he did to her in freshman year, "Miss… Korina …Anders." I laughed at him. I saw him try to throw back something at me: he open his mouth AND then bell rang.

* * *

I added Dick's anf Gar's POV so re-read!!! And i added stuff in the end of kori's and Rachel's so re-read!!!

Okay!!! How's that!!! Second Story!!! If you didn' know: the bold is the e-mails, if you will, going back a forth.

Also, Kori and Rachel are in the same class, and Richard and Gr are together in a SEPARATE english class. Just to clear that up!!!

Please I need feedback!!! Comments, Critique, anything! Be honest please!!!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE i am sooo sorry

I am sooooo sorry, but I'm gonna stop this story for a while, maybe until I can finish my other story _Roomies._ I was looking forward to doing this story for a while, but since I started _Roomies_ first I am going to try and finish that one first. I am still a beginner writer so I'm gonna focus on one story first.

I feel so bad. It was only on the first chapter and I have to stop it. Maybe. If I feel like making it, I'll write another chapter for this story.

Again, _gomennasai. _


End file.
